The present invention relates to an electric power inverter, for example, a power inverter preferable for being mounted on a vehicle.
A typical electric automobile driven by an output power of a motor instead of an internal combustion engine, and a hybrid-type electric automobile driven by using together the internal combustion engine and the motor exist. On such automobile, a rotary motor and a power converter for supplying electric power to the rotary motor are mounted.
The power converter has a function of converting a direct current electric power to an alternating current electric power to drive the rotary motor, and may further have a function of converting the alternating current electric power generated by the rotary motor to the direct current electric power to be supplied to a secondary battery. For obtaining these functions, the power converter includes a semiconductor module to form an inverter, a control circuit for controlling the semiconductor and a capacitor.
A cooling of a semiconductor constituting an inverter is disclosed by JP-A-2005-259748.